


【詹球】That Was Good（车，一发完）

by LS1230



Category: NBA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS1230/pseuds/LS1230
Summary: 最后还是给了他们一个好结局:)





	【詹球】That Was Good（车，一发完）

Lonzo没想到他还能再见到James，即使是有点刻意的安排，但他依然见到了对方。  
他参加了James公司的派对，非常碰巧的办在ESPY的颁奖典礼后。步入夏天的洛杉矶逐渐升温，Lonzo褪去了原本穿在外头的西装外套，剩一件白衬衫和黑色领结系在颈上。  
James作为主办方是必须要致词的，Lonzo刚好遇到了Hart和Kuzma，他们三个坐在一起，摇晃着酒杯聆听James发表演说。  
不过全程Lonzo都没怎么仔细听，他陷入了自己的思考中，他想着过去和未来——这几天发生太多事情，他正式被交易，他和James⋯⋯Lonzo顿时涌上了些无奈。  
而他不知道的是，James在台上注意到他的走神，事实上，他的目光几乎一刻都没有离开Lonzo，甚至是担心的想这个容易想多了的少年又在烦恼什么。  
结束了简洁有力的致词，台下掌声如雷的同时，Lonzo回了神，他跟着鼓掌，然后喝起了手中的红酒。  
Hart跟Kuzma在话家常，偶尔打趣一下Lonzo、感慨世事无常⋯平时话挺多的Lonzo此时根本提不起兴致听他们说什么，更别说是加入对话，而这个派对顿时变得无趣。  
他靠在椅背上，不知不觉手中的高脚杯已经空了。他起身去盛了另一杯红酒，带著有点失恋的悲伤想要一饮而尽，但却被一只大手阻止了。  
Lonzo眯起蓝眸，略带不悦的想知道那只手的主人到底是哪位，但他僵直了身——是James。James拿走他手中的玻璃杯，替他将剩下的酒喝完，他挑眉，看着Lonzo的眼神一瞬间变得飘忽不定。

“你在躲我。”

他说，然后将杯子放在桌上。Lonzo抿唇，随着空气停滞了几秒，他缓了一口气，才对着James开口道：

“前几天夏季联赛不是才见过面？还真是⋯不安于现状。”

他紧握着拳头，掌心冒出了些细汗。他想起他和James分开那时候，努力的不要让自己看起来狼狈。  
James轻轻拉起他的手，在灯光的暗处没有人知道他们在干什么，而James扣住他的手，如同他们当初那样，但此刻掌心的温暖变成了讽刺。

“怎么？变回直的了？以前那个几小时没见就传讯息说想我的男孩呢？”

Lonzo知道即使James说这句话时是笑着的，但无形的压迫还是在Lonzo顶上。他挣脱开James的手，脸上羞耻的潮红要淹没了他。

“但我们已经分开了，James。”

他只能说出最简短却也是最真实的话，他不敢看James的表情，懦弱和逃避充斥在Lonzo的脑内，现在的自己非常没用。  
James更贴近了他，把他逼到墙角，重新牵回他的手。Lonzo轻喘着气，他和James的距离近到可以清楚感受对方的鼻息。

“分手了又怎样？分手了就不能见面吗？或者是⋯⋯这样？”

James伸出另一只大掌，从Lonzo的大腿往上，移动到他最隐密的地方，上下磨蹭。Lonzo抓住James那只不安份的手，或许他是该走了，离开James。未来他们在球场上遇见就像个普通朋友，这样就好了。但Lonzo明明想说出再见那种话，开口却成了：“去房间。”

派对的会场是办在饭店的，而且今天到访的来宾随时都可以找个房间住在今晚。Lonzo终于还是抬起头看了James，那对沉稳的黑眸此时沾满情欲，就这样，Lonzo反而变成了主动邀约的人。  
他们手牵着手走出了派对会场，Lonzo因为害臊而想甩开那只手，但James却牢牢的扣着他——一如从前那样。Lonzo一瞬间还产生了他们没有分开过的错觉，James掌心的温度和他记忆中的完全相同。  
都是那么令人心动。Lonzo想到这里就抿抿唇，然后发现他们已经在电梯里了。而James看着他，或者说更像是在看他的唇，Lonzo低下头，任由心脏在体内混乱的跳动，他不知道接下来会发生什么。  
电梯到了顶楼，他们走在由红色地毯铺成的地板，看起来俨然就是正要去开房的小情侣，Lonzo尝试让这种想法  
反正他们最后来到了其中一间高级套房，Lonzo透过梳妆台的镜子看到了自己现在的模样——他的胸口因为刚才的紧张和燥热而被汗水打湿，白色的衬衫变得透明且贴在他的肌肤上。他盲目的被James带来了这里，而此时他对焦到James身上，对方正把上身的衣服褪到一半。  
深咖啡色的皮肤著有刺青，在男人健壮的腹肌上随着他的呼吸弹动。Lonzo感到喉咙一紧，事到如今，他还是无法忘记对James躯体的喜爱——成熟男人的身形，每次都随着他进入Lonzo时而摆动，同时也激发Lonzo对他更多的欲望⋯⋯  
Lonzo摇摇头，怎么自己变得这么⋯不可理喻。James顺着他的目光转头看去，是Lonzo边红着脸对着自己摇头的画面。James走过去，他把手搭在Lonzo的肩膀上，Lonzo垂下眼眸，蓝眸被他的睫毛半遮半掩，但依然剔透的像宝石。  
James扯开他的黑色领结，手搭在他的胸前，为他一颗颗解去白衬衫上的钮扣。Lonzo没有拒绝，任由James把他被汗沾湿的衬衫从他身上拿开。  
上身一丝不挂后，James把他按在墙上，Lonzo张开嘴吸了口气，而James抚着他的脸颊，用指尖在对方新长的胡子上划了划。James终于吻住了他，Lonzo嗯了一声，他没想到他还能再拥有一次对方的呼吸，James吸吮着他的唇，用牙齿轻咬、用舌头舔舐，Lonzo依着本能伸出了舌头，被James勾住，他们双唇紧贴，舌头在腔内打转，唾液随着彼此的呼吸交流了起来，在空气中连他们接吻的声音都被放大。  
他们都喝了点酒，Lonzo总觉得James尝起来像被稀释过的红酒，而James也是这么想的，但他同时也觉得Lonzo的唇依然保有从前的美好，红润、柔软，令他⋯⋯怀念。  
Lonzo将手搭在James的肩上，当他们分开了彼此的唇，James胡乱的在他颊上印上许多吻，然后不断的往下，直至肩颈。

“⋯⋯不要留痕迹。”

这是Lonzo所能说出最卑微的恳求，James顿了顿，最终还是离开他敏感的脖子，Lonzo暗暗的松了口气，这是James能给的宽容，他不希望自己此刻要像是被国王征讨过后的领土一样被留下羞辱的痕迹。  
但他却不知道James眼里的光芒暗了几分，一种本不该出现的失落感涌上，在他坚强的外表下逐渐形成，但他依然以平时的姿态隐瞒了这件事。  
但他没想到Lonzo会主动单膝跪地，解开他的裤头，用手扶着他半勃的性器，缓缓地舔过根部，嘴唇贴着火热的柱身，将整根性器舔的湿润。  
几乎是在Lonzo的舌头触碰到他的那一刻，James硬了。Lonzo很少主动替他服务，只有偶尔James拿出条件恳求他时（大多是球场上的回馈），他才会略不情愿的弯下腰⋯⋯  
现在Lonzo跪在自己跨间吞吐着手中的粗大，James喘息着，像是在疏通喷张的血管。Lonzo不会知道现在的自己在他眼中到底是多么诱人，他含住James阴茎的顶端，舔湿那处的同时用舌尖戳刺着前端不断冒出液体的小孔。  
他的手撸动着柱身的皮，将口中的火热送入嘴里更深的地方。粗大的阴茎顿时被对方湿软口腔按摩着，James抓住他的卷发，控制Lonzo吞吐的速度。那东西在Lonzo的嘴里逐渐涨大，变得更加坚挺，而他没办法含到根部，只能用舌头去爱抚那边沈甸甸的两颗下垂。  
Lonzo往上看了眼James，蓝眸在灯光下顿时变得更浅了些，甚至带着了点绿。James也看着他，用另一只手扫过他的睫毛，抚摸着他的脸。温柔和情欲在James那双黑眸同时展现，Lonzo将对方的火热带离口中，他转而亲吻柱身，彼时手里的粗大沾满他的唾液，牵起了银丝。  
而James将他从地上拉了起来，而再次亲吻Lonzo的时候，James同时解开了对方的西装裤。Lonzo半勃的性器在内裤薄布料下撑起，而James的大掌磨蹭那里，然后扯下他的内裤，改为撸动Lonzo的性器。  
Lonzo环住他的脖子，在他耳边喘着气，还夹带几句James的名字，James几乎要疯了，情欲淹没了他们两个，曾经的美好顿时浮现。James抬起他的腿，另一手的食指和中指并行，迫使Lonzo张嘴，毫不留情的将它们塞入Lonzo口中。  
Lonzo起初不明所以时想抵抗，他用舌头想将两根手指顶出，但一切都是徒劳，反而更快速的帮James达成目的。被唾液浸染湿的手指抽出，牵起细致的银丝，而James将手指往下探，缓缓的深入少年隐蔽的幽穴。  
顿时Lonzo颤栗了一下，嘴里喘着粗气，他用手替自己自慰，摸上那根柱体，跟着James在他体内的手指来回。而James很快的加入了第三根手指，开始在他体内抠弄，钝痛与快感并行让Lonzo分不清此刻到底在天堂还是炼狱，没有底的疑惑形成了窟窿，他透过亲吻James的嘴角想得到答案，James内心瞬间有什么炸裂了，曾经对这个少年一切的情感都成了水沁入血液，伴随着Lonzo在他嘴角的吻。  
James热烈的回应着他，他们再次复燃热情，也引燃了情欲在他们两者之间。Lonzo得到了肯定，从眼里分泌出泪水挂在眼角，他发现他们其实还爱着彼此，然后回想起当初那个荒谬的分手理由——Lonzo在影片说出的：“I got traded, that was good. ”  
知道James在看完那个影片后有些沮丧，而Lonzo却还是故作诙谐的像个没事人。他不知道James对他那句话是多么在意，像是没有James的他一样能过的很好⋯⋯而James不知道那是Lonzo无心的话语，他一点都不想离开洛杉矶，那是他的家乡，那里有他的爱人。  
互不理解让他们之间产生了心结，一直都没有解开的下场就是分开，从此不再干涉。可是今晚他们又见面了，现在还这样擦枪走火⋯⋯残缺的美好在此刻慢慢的拼凑在一块，趋于完整。  
Lonzo这也才意识到他们总能够完整对方，也只有James才能完整自己，可是一切都太迟了。爱着对方又怎样？他们分开了。

“太迟了，LeBron。”

他说话带有哭腔，有着James最讨厌的懦弱，但James并不这么想，他只觉得心疼。他自私的希望Lonzo能对他多一点依赖，想不到却得到一句对方的：“I got traded, that was good.”

“That wasn’t good. Lonzo. ”

James亲吻他眼角的泪水。他和这个男孩曾经有过许多，包括现在这个。James抽出手指，将阴茎深植在他的体内。  
Lonzo紧紧的抱住James，在他的背后泄愤似的抓挠，James不感觉到疼痛，反而激起了兽欲，他抬起了Lonzo的另一条腿，将他的双腿折到他的胸前，让Lonzo只能攀附着James。  
他自然是不会让对方坠落的。James将Lonzo压制在墙，向上顶弄着腰肢，将身下的巨物送往更深的地方。  
充足的扩张让Lonzo几乎感觉不到疼痛，他将自己埋入James的肩颈，贪婪的占有他身上那个熟悉的味道。James注意到了，他低下头，亲吻Lonzo的脖子。

“我知道那从来不是件好事。”

Lonzo突然开口了：

“我一直都爱洛杉矶，因为我在这里长大。然后现在这里更棒了，因为你来了。”

他淡淡的笑了笑，彷佛想到什么有趣的事情。而James将唇贴在他的脖子上，继续等他说完。

“即使是宇宙，只要那里没有自己的爱人，那它算什么宇宙，对吗？”

“未来我在新纽奥良也是一样，无论那里有些什么，但那里没有你，对我来说它依然陈旧。”

因为我还是喜欢你。Lonzo没有说出最后一句，不过James懂了，彻头彻尾的明白了。他彷佛解冻似的重新吻上Lonzo，带有呵护的小心翼翼，像是在亲吻他最珍贵的收藏。  
James最后几下挺弄，他射在了Lonzo体内。Lonzo的呻吟被James的嘴堵上，他们以对方前任的姿态疯狂的亲吻，但一切都不重要了。James将Lonzo带到床上，将他的双腿放到自己肩上，开始下一轮抽插。  
Lonzo内心的大石头放下了，他把他最想和James说的话告诉他了，而结果是如何他也不在乎，他只想好好享受被James拥抱的感觉。  
James紧紧扣住Lonzo的手，Lonzo旖旎的呻吟传入James耳中变成了美妙的奏鸣曲，他时不时喘气，在James在他体内的部位触碰到他的敏感点时，他颤抖的喊出James的名字。  
一切都像从前，但多了些什么、又少了些什么。James抚下身，最后他还是在Lonzo的锁骨上留下了属于他的痕迹。紫红色的暧昧痕迹充满着Lonzo的肩颈，而Lonzo也不甘示弱的紧咬James的肩膀，过没多久，他们各自有了来自对方的印记，他们看着对方被自己弄的伤痕累累，不禁同时笑了出声，然后温柔的拥吻彼此。  
等到Lonzo真的叫停时，他的体内都是James的精液，他们一连做了好几遍，彷佛把这几天的一切都宣泄在彼此身上。而Lonzo起身的那一刻，白浊从他的穴口流淌，自大腿根部向下。Lonzo撑开自己两片布满红色掐痕的臀瓣，更多的精液流了出来。  
罪魁祸首跟着起了身，紧贴在他的后头，半勃的性器贴上他的穴口。这是⋯还要的意思？Lonzo转过身，钻进对方的怀抱。他对于这个明明都三十几了，却依然保有要命的持久的男人感到无奈，如今只能用这种方式阻止对方继续了。

“我想今天已经够了⋯⋯”

Lonzo抬头看看对方，James原本不想领情，但看在Lonzo露出如此疲惫的眼神后，他妥协了。  
不过最后他们还是在浴室做了一次，还是因为Lonzo在清洗后面时又起了反应，但James非常克制的并没有射在里面。  
双方都清洗好后，他们躺在床上，面对着面，认真的讨论他们接下来的发展。而在经过心灵的坦诚相见之后，James和Lonzo决定还是保持现在的关系，而短时间内不能交往下一任，这样就没有人会再受到伤害。  
不过他们偶尔还是可以约出来见面、吃个饭、喝点酒，然后打一场根本没有实质意义的分手炮，缅怀曾经的美好。  
Lonzo抱着James睡着了，而James轻吻他的额头后也跟着对方进入了梦乡。

That is good.

Fin.


End file.
